(i)lógico 不合理な Izuku Midoriya
by cyberiot
Summary: Las cosas cambian para mal, algunas personas se van para siempre, no piensas con claridad, tomas decisiones bruscas, no asemejas la realidad. Bienvenidos a mi (i)lógica mente. Posible OOC/historia categoría "angst"


"Ganará, no importa cómo. Levantará su puño al aire en señal de otra gran victoria" se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, convencido de que All Might ganaría. Para él era imposible que perdiera (la confianza ciega que tenía hacia el mayor era admirable) no se le cruzó ni por un segundo que los más grandes también caen y, valga la rebundacia, son los que dejan los destrozos más grandes al caer.

El intercambio de golpes iba transformándose en algo disparejo, el héroe #1 no podía más. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, e incluso mejor que nadie. Esto no terminaría bien, no sólo estaba en riesgo de muerte, sino que también al perder la batalla todos los habitantes de la ciudad perderían la esperanza.

"¿Qué harían sin una figura a la cual depositar su fe?" pensó, por última vez antes de que se desplomara en los escombros que ahora eran su lecho de muerte.

Un silencio inimaginable se escuchó, o mejor dicho, no se escuchó nada. Hasta que una risa estrepitosa interrumpió el tétrico callar de los ahora sin esperanza. Tal vez podrían derrotarlo si iban varios al mismo tiempo pero nadie podía reaccionar. Nadie podía creerlo. "Todo esto es un sueño" pensaba la mayoría que no quería afrontar tal hecho.

Midoriya se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos abiertos como platos, una mirada muerta sin alma y pegó un grito tan desgarrador que, te aseguro, que sentirías pena por sus lamentos aún sin saber qué pasó.

Ya va un día desde que All Might fue trasladado al hospital. La buena noticia es que está en coma, aunque los doctores dijeron que es muy poco probable que despierte.

A todos se les subió un poco el ánimo al escucharlo, excepto a alguien...

— ¡Deku, todavía hay una oportunidad!— exclamó con mucha felicidad Ochaco, quién había corrido a la habitación de Deku tan rápido como escuchó la noticia.

Pero éste nisiquiera salió debajo de sus sábanas para contestarle.

— Bueno, sólo era que All Might está en coma. ¡Todavía puedes volver a verlo!— Uraraka, segura de que esta vez Izuku saltaría de su cama a festejar, se sorprendió a la acción nula de esa persona metida entre sábanas y sueños rotos.

La chica prefirió irse antes de que algo malo pasara. Pues la mente del más joven portador del one for all estaba hecha un desastre. Se sentía vacío, todo por lo que luchó y se esforzó en la vida ya no existía, antes se había planteado la posibilidad de que esto pasara... pero no tan rápido.

"A All Might no le gustaría verte en estas circunstancias, así que ve, pégate una ducha y sal al mundo a demostrar que sabes que el gran héroe #1 no cae tan fácil" pensó.

Salió de entre las sábanas y se encaminó al baño. Un poco mejor se miró al espejo y sonrió, su héroe no morirá.

Se desvistió, prendió mitad de agua fría y al tope la caliente. La ducha era muy relajante a decir verdad.

"Todo estará bien" pensó. "¿Todo estará bien?" volvió a pensar. "¿¡Todo estará bien!?" su mente lo traicionó y ahora estaba más preocupado que antes.

Miró sus brazos, oh sus brazos.

Llenos de cicatrices por usar aquel poder que tanto lo dañaba y llenaba de coraje a la vez, la famosa arma de doble filo. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. No quería nada que le recuerde a All Might, quería borrarlo de su mente.

Aquí está la repercusión de la caída del grande, falta de esperanza y mucha, en serio mucha, desesperación. ¿Por qué él estaba peor que los demás? "Todos están felices por esa noticia y yo aquí llorando en la ducha, no merezco ni una pizca de este poder"

Miró a su lado y vio una oportunidad, aunque no una buena, sino todo lo contrario. Desde este punto la vida del alegre Izuku Midoriya cambió, y lo seguirá haciendo para peor.

En fin, esa llamada «oportunidad» era una afeitadora.

No se cortaría las venas, no intentaría suicidarse. Sólo quería deshacerse de cualquier cosa que le recuerde a su razón de ser héroe. Rompió la afeitadora quedándose únicamente con las pequeñas cuchillas. Éstas no hacían tanto daño pero algo es algo.

Comenzó a contornear aquellas cicatrices y si que dolía, pero no tanto como cuando luchó contra Todoroki. Una vez contorneada una de ellas pasa la parte difícil, sacarse la piel. Cuidadosamente comenzó a hundir de a poco la pequeña cuchilla; una vez que estubo muy adentro dobló el recorrido para que pasara por debajo de la cicatriz.

Obviamente falló porque su «oportunidad» se quedó atorada y no podía cambiar el rumbo tan repentinamente.

No tenía sentido lo que hacía, lo que hace le dejará nuevas cicatrices y tal vez peores. Pero este no era un momento donde Izuku pensara con claridad, estaba demasiado cegado con estúpido impulso.

Aún así, necesitaba algo más grande.

Miró para su costado y se le ocurrió una idea, no era buena, lo sabía, pero a todos nos ha pasado de hacer algo que sabemos que está mal pero por alguna razón seguimos haciéndolo.

Respondió a ese extraño impulso y rompió la ventana, agarró el pedazo de vidrio más puntiagudo que cayó e hizo lo mismo que con la cuchillita.

¿Por qué llegar tan lejos? Ni él mismo lo sabía, en serio había algo que lo incitaba a continuar, por primera vez comprendió a las personas que se cortan las muñecas.

Cualquiera que estuviera viendo eso correría a pararlo, pero no hay nadie. Esta sólo en un cuarto de baño blanco que poco a poco se tiñe de rojo.

Era doloroso, un gusto culposo, algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde... ¿O no?

Tardo lo suyo, pero después de muchos gritos ahogados e incluso algunos que no pudo retenerlos; terminó su «trabajo»

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ponerse vendas que le recordarán que fue un cobarde? o ¿Vendas que le recuerden que pudo olvidarlo?

Demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, sólo quería apagar sus pensamientos de una buena vez.

Salió del baño, que ni se molestó en limpiar, y miró su habitación ¡Llena de pósters, figuras coleccionables y mucho más relacionado con All Might! En otro arranque de locura sacó todo lo que lo hacía un fanboy y lo tiró por la ventana.

Era mucho dinero desperdiciado, pero no le importaba en este momento.

Así fue como quedó la habitación de Deku; parecía que acababan de matar a alguien en su baño, pequeños charcos de sangre por doquier, cosas rotas, cualquiera que entrara a esa habitación pensaría que es de Katsuki Bakugou.

Ya ni siquiera se preguntaba el porqué quería olvidarlo. Si habían posibilidades de que no muera, entonces, ¿Por qué rayos hizo todo esto?

— Soy un estúpido— dijo entre sollozos—. ¿Por qué no te defendí? ¡Tendría que ser yo el que está en coma!— y así comenzó culpándose de lo que había pasado.

No podía mantenerse de pie, como aquel día, cayó de rodillas en una almohada que estaba en el piso.

Así sería su vida ahora, lamento tras lamento.

Pero, ¿Por qué le afecta tanto? Cómo pudo pasar de ser el Deku amable y que no se rinde a esto.

Lo peor es que no se necesitó ni una semana, sino un día y algunas horas.

Regresó al baño para limpiar un poco y distraerse, por favor, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

— ¿Qué me pasó?— preguntó mirándose al espejo. Estaba pálido, con ojos rojos de tanto llorar y un aspecto desastroso.

Ahora probablemente viene el choque de realidad que hace entrar en razón al protagonista, pero no, siguió limpiando el baño como si resfregar tu sangre de la ducha fuera normal.

Pasaron 3 días desde el arranque de locura de Midoriya. Éste no fue a la escuela durante ese periodo, estaba más que destrozado, literal y no tan literalmente.

Aizawa trató de hablar con él pero no le ha dirigido la palabra a nadie, lo único que se escucha es cuando habla solo en cualquier momento del día o grita cosas sin sentido.

Todos pensaban que había enloquecido, "sólo está en shock" decían algunos.

Ahora quería en serio terminar todo. Tardó dos días en pensarlo pero ya estaba decidido; hoy lo haría.

Salió de su habitación sigilosamente para que quien sea que esté en los pasillos no lo viera, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie. Ni allí ni en el salón, esto facilitaría las cosas.

Siguió hasta salir de los dormitorios de la Yūei y ahora se encaminaba al hospital.

Cuando llegó y fue hasta la sala donde estaba All Might (que sabía cual era debido a las incontables veces que lo dijeron en los canales de tv) se llevó una gran sorpresa. Estaba vivo. All Might no había muerto. Se encontraba allí, acostado, sonriendo. Los alumnos de la clase 1-A estaban ahí, algunos hasta lloraban.

— ¡Vamos a traer a Midoriya!— exclamó Ida.

Todos salieron de la sala y Deku rápidamente se escondió detrás de una planta. Cuando ellos siguieron por otro pasillo Izuku se coló en la sala del gran héroe.

All Might lo miraba con asombro y una gran sonrisa. En cambio, la mirada del joven, aunque también era de asombro, era otro tipo: miedo, cuando ves algo que no esperabas y te aterroriza. Sí, no era parte de su plan que él esté vivo.

La mirada del más grande cambió a una de preocupación, "¿Qué sucede con Midoriya?" se preguntaba. Éste no podía hablar debido al cansancio y otras razones médicas de las que no tenía idea.

— ¿Por qué estás vivo? ¡Estos últimos tres días estuve sufriendo por tu culpa! Eres un maldito engreído, no querías que nadie te ayudara en la pelea. Había tiempo de llamar a Endeavor, o cualquier otro. ¡Pero no! El héroe #1 puede arreglárselas solo, pues déjame decirte una cosa, ¡Esta vez no saliste bien parado!— hizo una pausa para recuperar el aire— Y lo peor de todo es que a nadie le importa, porque eres el maravilloso All Might. Nadie te dirá lo que te he dicho, es más, desde ahora sólo recibirás saludos e incluso te tratarán mejor que antes. La verdad es que por fin pude abrir los ojos. Yo debería estar en esa camilla, yo debería ser el que muera ahora mismo.

Toshinori, que con suerte no se había desmallado, por primera vez no sabía que decirle al joven Midoriya. Sus palabras dolieron más que cualquiera de los golpes de su última pelea.

— Joven Midoriya, yo...— su garganta le quemaba pero intentó hablar para casi al instante ser interrumpido.

— No hace falta explicarme nada. No gastes tus últimos segundos de vida en lecciones de vida patéticas— suspiró y puso su mano sobre el cable que lo conectaba a la máquina que ahora le daba esperanza de vida.

Para su sorpresa, All Might no hizo nada. No trató de detenerlo, sólo cerró los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Izuku sintió que algo escurría de sus ojos: lágrimas, no pocas, muchísimas. Era un sentimiento muy extraño, su mente y cuerpo actuaban por separado.

Lo desenchufó. No sólo a él. Sino también su motivación, su alegría, su razón para seguir, su todo. ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que fue quien le causó la muerte a una de las personas que más amó?

Sintió un una gran punzada en el pecho que lo hizo apoyarse en la pared para después resbalarse hasta quedar sentado en el frío piso.

"Tengo que salir de aquí... si me quedo más tiempo me descubrirán" aunque quisiera no podía pararse, un fuerte mareo se hizo presente.

Sudaba mucho, su respiración estaba agitada. Sin dudas sabía las consecuencias que traería su acto.

Recién ahora se había percatado de la presencia de una cámara de vigilancia en la esquina superior de la habitación.

— Estoy jodido...— dijo para después reírse ante la situación tan mala.

No sabía que hacer, así que otra vez tomó una decisión imprudente. Miró a su alrededor y había una ventana sobre él. Dijo que nunca pensaría en el suicidio pero estaba en una situación crítica. No lo pensó dos veces, usó la poca fuerza que tenía y saltó por la ventana.

Mientras caía, pudo ver toda su vida a través de sus oj- no. Cayó demasiado rápido y no le dio tiempo a tener una muerte dramática pensado en su vida, pero lo que sí recordó es que la habitación estaba en el primer piso.

Después de eso todo pasó demasiado rápido. Los chicos de la UA vieron el cuerpo de Deku desplomado en el suelo fuera del hospital.

Todos se acercaron y balbuceaban cosas que Deku no lograba descifrar. Éste, para que se fueran señaló la habitación de All Might seguido de la palabra "rápido" todos menos Todoroki y Uraraka fueron a donde Midoriya indicaba.

— Chicos, por favor, mátenme, por favor— ambos héroes se quedaron inmóviles ante la propuesta del peli-verde, pues no era una broma debido a la situación y el tono de voz que éste tenía.

— Deku... ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Ochaco—. No se juega con esas cosas.

— ¡Rápido!— gritó—. ¡Todoroki! ¡Se acaba el tiempo!— en realidad no entendía nada de lo que decían y el solo de dedicaba a pedir que lo maten.

Shouto se acercó al al más bajo y sólo divisó como su mano se acercaba a su cara y todo se volvía oscuro.

— Está desmayado, después hablaremos con él cuando esté en condiciones— habló con calma el bicolor.

Uraraka solo ascendió con la cabeza y siguieron esperando a los demás.

Pasó un mes desde que Izuku Midoriya fue condenado a 50 años de prisión por matar a All Might.

Después de revisar las cintas de seguridad y encontrar sus huellas digitales en la máquina a la que el héroe estaba conectado fue llevado a juicio, éste no duró ni media hora que lo declararon culpable. Sin duda esto mancharía la imagen de la UA, por eso ahora todos irán al psicólogo al menos una vez por semana.

También pasó medio mes desde su muerte. ¿Causa? suicidio.

No lo pudo soportar.

Pero antes de morir con la culpa en la garganta escribió una carta:

"Lo siento mamá por no ser tan fuerte como prometí que sería, siempre quise serlo para poder protegerte pero, ¿Cómo cuidaría a alguien si no puedo cuidarme a mí mismo? Todavía recuerdo como llorábamos porque no podía der un héroe y, como todas las madres, tenías razón.

Lo siento compañeros, amigos, profesores por caer en la locura (o como quieran llamarlo) debí escuchar lo que me decían, fueron muy buenos conmigo y nunca los olvidaré. Me hicieron pasar los mejores momentos de mi vida, confiaban en mí tanto como yo en ustedes, aunque no me perdonen por lo que hice igualmente los querré de por vida... y muerte.

Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer el festival de deportes.

Mejor dejo de escribir cosas tan cursis que voy a llorar más de lo que ya hago.

También tengo unas palabras para All Might pero sería inútil hablar entre muertos.

Por favor, no lloren por mí. No me merezco ni un poco de consideración.

Perdón por este final tan asqueroso como lo que queda de mi existencia. Vieron como me heché a perder, espero que no le pase a ninguno de ustedes.

Gracias por ser parte de mi vida."

Atte: Deku, o por lo

menos eso creo.

Todos lloraron en su funeral, aunque sabían lo que hizo estaban convencidos de que ese no era el Deku que conocían, no era aquel tan dulce y solidario.

El one for all nunca fue portado por alguien más. Un poder tan grande quedó en aquellos cuerpos ahora sin vida. El olvido se encargó de ello y nadie más habló sobre eso.

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer hasta el final de la historia, aunque creo que nadie llegará hasta aquí. Pero en fin, me divirtió escribirlo y me hubiese gustado que quedara más triste pero hice lo que pude ggg siento que le falta más drama y ganas de tomar clorox


End file.
